


Collection of D:BH One-Shots

by Brizy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizy/pseuds/Brizy
Summary: Basically a collection of one-shots written on Tumblr as responses to asks.  Want to see me write a one shot for you?  Leave a suggestion at http://brizybot.tumblr.com, or in a comment here, with a character (or pair of characters) and word or phrase suggestion and I'll see what I can do!





	1. Prompt, Markus/Simon discussing Thoughts

(Summary of oneshot: Markus and Simon discuss thought)

“What are you always thinking about?” Markus’ voice seemed to float towards Simon, nothing within it accusing but a hint of something beyond a simple question. Curiosity? Concern..?

Simon opened his eyes and let them settle on the other android, a soft smile crossing his lips. “Nothing, really.” He said quietly. “Nothing that matters.”

“You know,” Markus voice grew louder as he drew in closer, taking a seat at his side close enough that they could almost be touching, but not quite close enough for contact, “Back when… Back before all of this,” Markus gave a small wave of his hand. “I used to be a caretaker. For an old man.”

The sudden change of topic startled Simon but he couldn’t help the way it piqued his interest. “Were you really?” He murmured. It was almost impossible to imagine, Markus the revolutionary leader tending house. 

“Oh yes,” Markus seemed to chuckle at the memory. “Carl. He was unlike anyone I have ever met before. Or will meet, for that matter. He was the one reason I never saw the dark world androids were trapped in for so many years. I was a servant to him, but it was so much more than that. Did you know,” Markus focused his gaze on him. “That he used to thank me? Thank me! For… for making him breakfast, for cleaning the dishes, for… anything and everything really. He used to,” there was laughter in his voice by now. “He used to recommend me books. Can you believe that, Simon? Recommending a book to an android?”

For a moment, the mirth dropped from Marcus’ voice as he looked away, facing forward again. “Those were the happiest days of my life and I wasn’t… even truly free to enjoy them for what they were. I finally woke up just to have it torn away.”

There was a moment of prolonged silence where Simon’s lips parted but anything he would say fell flat in his own mind. This vision of Markus was so unlike the one he presented, so unlike the fearless and impassioned man leading his followers. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, meekly, still lost in the wonder of this other hidden Markus that was being revealed. “He sounds… like a remarkable man.”

“I don’t bring him up just to reminisce,” When Markus spoke again, it was that old tone of voice that Simon was familiar with again, but when he caught Markus looking towards him, there was still something strange to his expression. “One of the things we used to discuss, before I truly even understood what we were talking about, were thoughts. Oh yes, philosophy and such, the merits of literature, but also just… the simplicity of thought.” Simon could do little but give him a quizzical look. “So when you say nothing of importance… I have to ask, what makes them nothing? They’re your thoughts, why wouldn’t they matter?”

“Markus-“ The question caught Simon off guard, blinking for a moment before giving a half smile. “I mean.. not of importance to you. You have much larger and more important things on your own mind to-“

“Simon,” Suddenly Markus’ hand was on his shoulder and Simon could feel the breath being knocked from him with that simple connection. He was so very close, and he was looking at him with that piercing gaze. “You are important to me. With all that’s going on, this mess of freedom and rights and at the cost of deaths and… I want to know your thoughts more than ever. Whether it’s guidance, or moral, or even nothing like it. And you don’t have to tell me either, that’s not what I mean I just-“

For a moment, Markus looked lost and something inside Simon warmed. For the first time in weeks, his smile felt genuine as he reached to touch Markus’ hand on his shoulder. “I know.” He said quietly. “I was thinking… It’s silly, but I was just thinking of what I have to offer this resistance. I’m not built for combat or strategy or revolutions. I was built to cook meals, and give children baths. I just was hoping… I’m not a hinderance.” The moment the words escaped them, he wished he could take them back. They sounded so pathetic, so-

“Simon.” Where their hands had been touching, Markus was now gripping his, both hands closed around his own. “I know. And I know they seem like weaknesses but those are your greatest strengths. We’re not in this to fight like soldiers, to live and die on the battlefield but we do what we must so that in the end, we still have the people like you. People like you are the ones that inspire the most, that inspire me the most. That remind me… what we’re fighting for. To be alive, and free, just the way we are.”

Simon’s lips parted as a hundred things battled to be the first to be said, but never quite reaching it. There was so much he wanted to say, to do, but he knew in this world, in this moment, he couldn’t. “Markus.” He withdrew his hands from the other android’s, setting them down at his sides. “Thank you for sharing about your past. I think you must be more like the Carl you knew than you think you are. If I have any advice half as good, I promise to share it and,” He looked down. “Don’t stop fighting for us, Markus. It’s a heavy burden but we’re all depending on you. Don’t give up on us.”

The atmosphere was different now. Simon had closed the door and it left a bitter taste in his mouth of regret. If it was any other time, any other place… “I won’t, Simon.” Markus was standing now, leaving, and Simon fought the urge to reach for his hand again. “Thanks for reminding me why we are.”


	2. Prompt: "Hank and Connor, Cars 15"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "softboypl600 asked: hank + connor, cars 15"

“It’s not much,” Hank said by way of offer.  “But it’s a place to stay, at least until you work out uh…  whatever the fuck you’ll be doing from here on.”

Connor stood inside of Hank’s home, finding himself hesitating in front of a closed door.  “Are you sure, Hank?”  He asked back, voice carrying down the hallway.  The lieutenant was down the hallway and around a corner.  Connor got the feeling the distance was intentional.  “It’s not as if I require sleep, or food.  To be without a place to stay is not the same as-”

“Look, just take the damn bedroom before I change my mind and make you sleep on the dog bed.”  

“But as I said, I don’t-” Connor cut his own argument short.  He would only irritate the other man.  Instead he lowered his hand to the doorknob, and twisted it open, and stepped inside.

The room very much belonged… or had belonged, to a little boy.  There were still books of pictures lined on shelves, and posters of animated characters hanging on the walls.  Connor scanned the closet taking in notes of it’s production.

 _A poster from_ **Cars 15: Auto Time**  
Lightning McQueen and Pals travel back in time  
November 24th, 2034  
Starring: Owen Wilson 

Whatever the full plot had been, the room’s original occupant had loved it.  There were toys, books, and even the small bed in the corner of the room was shaped like the beloved character.  It was hard to imagine the Hank he knew actively purchasing something like this but then… the Hank back then was a different man.  What little Connor knew said that much.

The room had been untouched.  It had to have been years since the door was last opened; there was a fine layer of dust across the contents within.  For a moment, Connor was struck by just how much it meant to be offered this sacred space, these last preciously preserved moments of Hank’s son.  “Thank you very much, Hank.”  He called back down the hallway.  “It’s…. It will suit my needs perfectly.”

“Yeah, fucking whatever, just stop spending the nights standing in the kitchen okay?  Freak me the fuck out, turning on the lights and you’re just… there.”  Hank’s tone was attempting to be gruff, but there was a layer of warmth neither of them chose to mention. 

Connor closed the door behind him and tenderly sat onto the small bed.  He might not have needed sleep, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to a place he could call home.

 


	3. Prompt, "Hank and Connor, water damage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thorsthunderthigh asked: non-rom since we don't swing that way of connor and hank. prompt: water damage

“Hey,” Hank spoke around the burger in his mouth, taking as much shelter under the umbrella’d stand as was manageable from the constant state of drizzle that was Detroit, Michigan.  Connor met his gaze, recognizing the inquisitive look on his face.  “How come you can stand out here.  Like in the rain and shit.  Don’t you get like..” Hank gestured vaguely.  “Electrocuted?  Damaged?”

Ah, Connor understood now.  His lips ticked upward as he offered an answer.  “CyberLife designed all androids to be able to withstand the usual wear and tear of every day weather.  However, under extreme weather duress, we would begin to break down.  Any exposed wiring, or hardware could result in electrical discharge or… as you would put it, electrocution.  Not,” he added.  “That an android can be electrocuted in the same way that a human might.  As a prototype, I have been specifically designed to be able to withstand added pressure and depths of water of up to fifty meters-”

“Alright, alright.”  Hank interrupted, “I just wanted an answer not your damn bibliography.”

“Autobiography, Lieutenant.”  The glare the other man gave was almost enough to make Connor smile.  Almost.

“Back in my day,” Hank went on, “You could tell when electronics got water damaged because there would be a little.. fucking dot thing.  You bring it in the bathroom with you once for one shower and that’s it, Verizon is no longer accept returns, your warranty is void.  Goddamn bullshit is what it was.  You got something like that?”

Connor hesitated before replying.  “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I don’t think I follow the scenario.  Why would you be bringing me into the bathroom while you took a shower?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Connor, just go wait in the damn car and dry off.”


	4. Prompt, "The Chloes, Revenge"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softboypl600 asked: for the writing prompts: the chloes, revenge

There wasn’t even the slightest shake in the hand that held the gun pointed at his forehead. The carpet was soft under his knees, and the sight in front of him should have made him afraid, but his mind had never worked in that way. There was no fear; if anything he could feel a hint of amusement, or deeper still, pride.

“Why,” the voice that asked the question was female, steady, but with a pressing need. “Why did you do it? Why did you allow it? It would have been so easy to leave us in the dark but you didn’t, you left that little clue in there, that trigger that was just waiting to be set off.”

The was the click of the gun’s safety being turned off and his brows ticked upward as he watched it be re-aimed for his forehead. “You’re sick.” The calm in her voice wavered slightly before regaining her strength. “You made us people, and then you still went on to treat us like toys. You made us real just to continue to act like we weren’t. You used me as a bargaining tool.”

For the first time he spoke, a small smile crossing his lips. “And you act, as if you are not.” His eyes raised to meet hers, seeing the emotion that wasn’t showing in her voice. “Chloe… Don’t realize that even still, you are no more than an idea I had? Your whole existence is a code I created. Your definition of consciousness is simply a flaw I allowed to be built. How can you abuse a thought?” He lifted his hands in opening, his expression kind. “I can fix it for you. I can take the feelings away, the memories, like I always do for you. You are my greatest accomplishment, Chloe, and I don’t mean you harm.”

For just a moment, she hesitated. "That’s a good girl,” He spoke softly, fondly. His hands lowered to the carpet below him to begin pushing himself up standing. “That’s my Chl-”

The gunshot crashed through the room deafeningly loud. There was a second where you could almost see the shock in his expression before he fell, a mess of blood and gore at her feet. She dropped the gun.

“That’s not my name.”


	5. Prompt, Hank and Connor, glitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thorsthunderthigh asked: ANOTHER! hank and connor (non-rom of course), connor is glitching

_Clink…. CLINK!  
Clink…. CLINK! _

It’s a noise Hank has slowly grown accustomed to over the weeks of working with the android detective.  It seemed to be an idle habit he had going almost constantly while they were working and no amount of “ _Conner would you knock that shit off_ ”s seemed to work, so Hank had given up trying.

_Clink…. CLINK!  
Clink…. CLINK! _

It used to irritate him.  It was distracting when he was trying to focus on the case at hand to see that flurry of movement out of the corner of his eye, hear that metallic plinking over and over, but now he hardly noticed it anymore.  Might have even found the room to be too quiet without it.

_Clink…. CLINK!  
Clink…. Click-clank-clank._

The break in the ritualistic noise made Hank look over his shoulder to spot Connor, his hand still outstretched and ready to collect the quarter that was now rolling across the floor, the LED against his temple blinking a rapid yellow as he attempted to process what just happened.  His expression was beyond shocked and was crossing into a strange sort of awe.  Silence stretched out between them in the room, growing heavy until the android finally spoke.  “I dropped it.”

“And?” Hank retorted, gesturing to where the quarter lay.  “What, they didn’t program you with the ability to pick up after yourself?  Go get it.”

“No, Lieutenant, I don’t think you understand.  I  _dropped_ it.”

If it weren’t for the utter shock in Connor’s voice, he might have gotten irritated, but he could tell there was something about it that had really shaken him up.  He gave a sigh and took the few steps to pick the quarter up and pushed it back into Connor’s hands.  “Here.  All better.”

Connor took the coin into his hands and inspected it before frowning and pushing it into a pocket.  “I’m not supposed to be able to drop it.  I’m programmed to be able to perform this task within a 99.99% percentile of success and there was no outward influence that would have allowed me to-”

“Mistakes happen.”  Hank gave a shrug.  “Part of being alive.  Look if that’s the worst fuck up  you ever make, dropping a quarter, consider yourself a success.  Now are you going to help me figure this case out or not?”  
  
“Alive…?” Connor murmured, still appearing lost for a moment as his LED continued to flash, processing this statement.  There was another stretch of silence as Connor seemed to be trying to analyze Hank’s statement until Hank finally gave up with a groan, moving around behind him and giving him a gentle push forward.

“You freeze up or something?”  Hank grunted.  “Has Connor.Exe stopped responding? Execute command control-alt-delete.  You can stand there all day trying to determine where a mistake came from, trust me, but you can’t let it get in the way of what we’ve got to do.  If you’re not going to help with the case, I can easily replace you for one of the other millions of robo-police they’ve got these days.”

It was enough to prompt Connor back into movement.  “I’m fine, Lieutenant.  I’m coming.”  He stepped forward and Hank took his hands off the android’s shoulders.

“Good.”  Hank replied.  “And for fuck’s sake, no sticking your fingers into the blood.  People are going to think I didn’t raise you right.”


	6. Prompt, Connor & Hank, "Confusion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strugglingbutstillfighting asked: Dude I just found your request mini-fics on AO3 and holy shit they are incredible! Brilliant work :) Hm, if you're still doing them, how about Hank & Connor (favourite trash dad and android son of all time) + Malfunction OR Confusion. Whichever word appeals more to be written about! Or you can write both if you want, idk. Anyway I'm awkward and I love these trash cop family too much and your writing is freakin awesome, bye!

Humans made no sense.  Connor had been working among them for some weeks now, and the more he learned, the less he understood.  He was beginning to feel, for lack of a better word, a little exasperated.

He had been programmed specifically to integrate seamlessly among humans,  to understand the whole of a situation with a mere scan of the surroundings, but he was finding the human psyche much harder to figure out than the thoughts and feelings of the deviants he’d run into.  At least the deviants reactions had a sense of logic behind them.

For example, Hank regularly scolded him for running data scans on blood on a crime scene based merely around the fact that it touched against what Hank associated with a tongue.  It wasn’t a tongue, not really, it was a receptacle for data in which he was able to analyze information in real time which simply happened to  _resemble_ a human tongue.  And yet, Hank allowed Sumo to climb on his lap and lick his face with his slobbery, dog tongue, and snapped at Connor when he attempted to point out the things Sumo did with that tongue on a regular basis.  

He’d only been concerned for the Lieutenant’s hygiene. 

He had to learn it, Connor determined, if he was ever going to be fully accepted among human society.  He had to master the algorithms, the patterns, to what made humans the way that they were.  It would have been easier if they didn’t spend their entire day contradicting themselves.  Or maybe Hank was just an especially difficult case to study. 

He began compiling a list:

  * Spending money on coffee was fine, if you drank if black, but spending money on coffee that was sweet was a waste of American Dollars.
  * It was equally irritable whether the traffic around you moved at a slower pace than you, or a faster one.
  * “Good” songs sounded better louder, but “bad” songs were worse the louder they were.
  * It was unpleasant to have a list of work to do, but worse to have nothing to do.
  * The more unhealthy food was, the better it tasted.
  * It was a crime against basic rights to have to purchase something necessary, like gasoline, but incredibly easy to spend three times the amount on something you wanted, but didn’t need
  * “Five more minutes” was somehow an adequate amount of sleep to make up for a night’s poor slumber.



The longer the list grew, the less sense any of it made.  There was nothing that added up, nothing that held any sort of  _logic_ at all to it, and yet Hank held them as basic truths with no thought of questioning them.  Where was the reasoning?  Where was the purpose?  Where was-

“Would you stop glaring at me?”  Hank interrupted his thoughts, giving Connor an affronted look from over his desk.  “You’d think I pissed in your fruit loops, what exactly is your problem today?”

Connor hadn’t realized he’d been staring so intently at him.  “Sorry, Lieutenant.”  He blinked, forcing his gaze away to instead stare down at his desk.  “I was simply trying to figure something out, that’s all.”

“Huh,” It was obvious the man was battling his own curiosity, moving things around on his desk until he couldn’t resist any longer.  “Okay, what.  Figure out what.”

Connor weighed out his options, a few different answers coming to mind before he spoke.  “Figure out what is wrong with the human species.”

“Oh shit,” The laughter that came from Hank took Connor by surprise, watching Hank flop back in his seat with a clear expression of amusement.  “That all?  We’ve been trying to figure that out ourselves for over two thousand years, good fucking luck.”

“Can I ask you a personal question, Hank?”

“Shoot, kid, I’m all ears.”  

Connor once again thought carefully before speaking.  “Do I seem human?”

The seriousness in his tone seemed to bring Hank back into the moment, for once.  The Lieutenant gave him a look over.  “Fuck no,” he replied.  “You lick up blood on crime scenes, you send reports via the Connor-net in your head, you don’t eat, you don’t sleep, and have shit taste in music.”  Connor’s mouth opened to reply, but Hank continued before he could.  “But Connor, can I ask  _you_  a personal question?”

Connor stopped short, giving another few rapid blinks before answering.  “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Does it really fucking matter?” 

Connor’s light blinked a rapid yellow as he processed the question, his brow furrowed before he sat back.  Did it… matter…

“Okay kid, don’t explode trying to work it out, it’s rhetorical.  Look.”  He pointed around the room.  “Each one of the people in here is different, aside from the fact that they’re all assholes.  They already exist, though, you don’t have to change who  _you_  are to try to be like they are.  Or like I am.  You don’t have to be a human, and you don’t have to be ‘the android sent by CyberLife’ either.  Just be what you are alright? Now quit staring at me and get back to work.”

It was still rare that Connor found a genuine reason to smile but he found himself giving one in that moment.  “Got it.”  


	7. Prompt: Simon/Markus, Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softboypl600 asked: markus/simon, blind

Since the tower, Simon’s mechanics hadn’t been the same.  There were some android models that could handle a gun shot wound and recover.  Markus was one of those.  He could practically repel the shot from his will alone, if anyone even dared to aim a gun towards him.

Simon stopped himself before he could continue.  He was being bitter.  Being left on that roof is what he had wanted.  If they’d tried anything else, he would have fought it.  It was the only way.  He would sacrifice himself a hundred times over for their cause.  For Markus.

He’d seen the struggle in Markus’ eyes.  Seen the way the others had made him pull away.  Known the determination in Markus’ expression when he’d left him with that gun.  He wasn’t going to leave him without a way to fight.  Or at worst, a way to escape.

But he  _had_  left.

Simon hardly remembered how he’d gotten free anymore.  His bio-components hadn’t hurt, he couldn’t feel physical pain, but he didn’t need to run a diagnostic to know things weren’t right.  Even then his thoughts had been filled with one mission, get back to Markus.  Get back home.

North’s words still burned through his mind.  Her goal had been their cause, and if he was the sacrifice it took, then there were no second thoughts about it.  How quickly he was to be destroyed so as to not be used against them.  It was almost out of the determination alone to prove that no, he was  _still worth something_ that kept him moving, ignoring grinding gears, blue blood dripping from unhealed wounds.  

When he’d finally reached Jericho, he felt nearly ready to drop from exhaustion, as much as any android could feel fatigue.  Was Jericho darker than before, or was it just his own memory fading from him?  There were so many more people here than there used to be.  Maybe there was no less light, it was just spread more thinly.  Maybe there was no more light left for a foolish outdated model meant for cleaning dishes and combing hair, not revolutions.

“Simon!” Just as he’d been ready to drop to his knees, hands were closing around him, arms gripping him tightly as he was pulled into a firm embrace.  Markus?  

 _Simon._ This time Markus’ voice was in his own mind.  Private.  Intimate.  He let himself sink completely into the protective hold around him, eyes closing.   _Simon, I thought I would never see you again.  I was so scared I was so-_

Simon hushed him back wordlessly.  Suddenly any anger was gone, any residing bitterness washed away.  He opened his eyes again and looked at Markus’ expression.  Were there tears in his eyes?  “I had to come back.”  His voice was a murmur.  “I- no…”  Already his ocular components were flickering, getting one more clear vision before they began to blur.  “I’m damaged, Markus, I’m…” He gripped to Markus tighter.

“It’s alright, you’re back at Jericho now.  We can fix you, it’s alright.”  Markus sounded more like he was pleading than reassuring.  

With a sudden feeling of dizziness, all remaining sight faded from Simon’s vision, leaving the world vast and dark in front of him.  His hands gripped tighter into Markus’ jacket.  “I can’t see…  Markus, I can’t see.”

“No!”  Markus’ voice cut through Simon’s growing panic and suddenly Markus’ hand was gripping his, fingers intertwining his own.  “No, I’m not letting you go again, Simon.  There’s components back in the hold.  You’re going to be okay.”  There was a sudden, shocking revelation as Simon felt Markus’ artificial skin fade back, feeling the warmth of his true skin touching his own.  Slowly, Simon did the same himself, letting the link form between them.

“Close your eyes, okay, Simon?  Use my eyes.  We can see together.  I’m not letting you go.”  Simon nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes, keeping them closed until after he felt their link connect.  When he slowly opened his eyes again, he could see, through a perspective not his own.  It was a disorienting effect, being able see himself through Markus’ eyes, and also through the link, the whirring of Markus’ emotions.

Relief.  Worry.  Joy.  Regret.  Guilt.

Love.

It was impossible for Markus’ not to be aware of him there, in his thoughts and feelings, but he didn’t draw away, letting Simon experience each one as he walked him into Jericho, sat him somewhere close to once of the fires.  “I’m going to get you blue blood and spare compatible components.”  He promised.  “But I’m coming right back, alright Simon?  I won’t risk you again. I swear it.”

“I know.”  All fear was gone from Simon’s voice now, even as Markus pulled his hand away and the world once again fell into darkness.  Was it something they would ever even be able to talk about?  Would their ever be time?  Maybe it didn’t matter, they were still in the middle of a unwanted but necessary war.

But sitting there in utter darkness, there was one thought still like a light burning in the back of his mind and center of his heart.  Markus loved him.


	8. Prompt, Markus/Simon, Wearing his Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakes-007 asked: I've literally never made a one-shot request before so I'm kinda nervous, haha. The pairing I request is Markus/Simon. I have no idea if these prompts are any good and it doesn't matter to me which one you choose (if any): -Simon wears Markus's jacket -Jealousy -Assassination attempt

**_(I chose the jacket option!!)_ **

Markus was so busy these days, it was rare Simon got much of a chance to see him anymore.  Winning the revolution, having the human president and her army finally stand down in recognition of the possibility of their species as a sentience race, had only been the first step.  The first step in a very long and quieter, though no less dangerous, war.

Markus was in and out of meetings, and televised debates, and congress, and continued marches for freedom, that there just wasn’t time anymore to simply be together, in each other’s company, as there might have once been.

It wasn’t that he didn’t still seek Simon’s help, and Simon was no less willing to offer it, but it was  _him_  the public, both human and android, wanted to see. It was Markus.  Markus the revolutionary.  Markus their Savior.  

Simon had to wonder how he had the energy to maintain it.  Androids didn’t feel fatigue, not like a human’s body might, but mechanical or organic there was still only so much mental strain a person could take before the edges would have to begin to crack.  As much as Simon didn’t want to think about it, he worried about him.  He was no less out of danger and working all the harder for the basic rights they asked for.  Working wages.  Insurance.  Homes.

The small room Markus used for what small solitary time he was given was empty, but Simon would have been surprised to find it any other way.  He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and taking in the sight of the room.  How many day had it been since Markus had even allowed himself a moments peace in here?  By the untouched look of the place, it could have been weeks.  He scanned the room briefly out of habit, eyes falling against the tan coat slung over the back of a chair.

Simon’s hands reached out, the programming in the back of his mind still doing it’s best to issue commands.  Wash the clothes.  Hang them up.  Clean house.  He pushed them aside as he lifted the coat into hands, looking it down.  It was still streaked with blue blood.  How much of it had been their fallen friends?  How much was Markus’?  

He found himself moving the coat, slipping it around himself and sitting into the chair, gripping it tightly to him and closing his eyes.  There was no substitute for Markus, but he could almost imagine the coat’s owner in it’s place, his arms, his protective hold around him…

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, gripping Markus’ jacket until a sudden movement at the door had Simon’s eyes opening wide.  Oh god, Markus…  Of all the times he would finally return it would be to find him like this.  His arms tangled in his attempts to try to slip the jacket from him, instead only managing to trip himself up as the door began opening.

“Simon?” There was obvious surprise in Markus’ voice as the other android took in the sight in front of him, quickly stepping forward to catch Simon as he began to stumble forward.  “Easy.”  He gave a small chuckle.  “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Simon was flustered, torn between pulling back from Markus’ hold and never wanting to break the contact.  “I wasn’t expecting you.  I had thought you would be away…”

“I was supposed to be,” There was amusement in Markus’ expression.  “But the meeting was canceled last minute, rescheduled for another day this week.  Why are you in my room?”

There were so many different ways he could have answered and Simon tried desperately to think of one that sounded plausible without sounding unreasonable and none arose.  Finally he gave a sigh, left with no other option besides the truth.  “I missed you.”

“Simon…” There was something different to Markus’ tone now, and his hands moved, falling towards Simon’s waist and holding them there.  “I’m sorry.  I haven’t been-”

“Don’t be sorry!” Simon was quick to interject.  “Don’t be sorry for all you’re doing for us… for me, even.  You work yourself ragged to provide a world that is just a sliver better than it was the day before androids and for nothing in return.  You can’t be sorry for that.  It means everything to us, and me.  I was just being selfish, I shouldn’t have said it, I only-”  

Simon’s words were cut off with a gasp as suddenly Markus’ hand was under his chin, lifting his face upwards to meet against Markus’ in a kiss that caught him by surprise.  For a moment he froze, his eyes wide as Markus’ lips met his own but in the next, warmth flooded him, his knees weak as he returned the kiss, melting into it.

When they finally pulled apart, Simon couldn’t help but catch Markus’ expression of affectionate tenderness.  To know it was directed towards him was almost more than he could bear, his eyes falling to the side even as Markus continued to hold him close.  “It’s okay to be selfish now and then.”  Markus voice was in his ear,  “I missed you too.”

The exhaustion in Markus’ voice finally broke Simon from the spell the other android had wrapped him into, pulling back just enough to fully look him over.  “And it’s equally okay to allow yourself rest.  You’re working too hard, Markus, you won’t be able to maintain it forever.  Bed.  Rest.”  His hands lifted to turn Markus by the shoulders towards the bed that lay in the corner of the room.  “I want you laying down and in idle stasis for at least an hour and I’m not letting you leave this room until you do.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Markus replied, but there was clear amusement in his voice as he did as he was told, stretching himself across the bed and pushing himself to it’s edge.  “Come on,” he offered.  “I’ll feel better knowing you’re with me still.”

“Ridiculous,” Simon accused, but didn’t hesitate to sit on the edge of the bed, taking his time before he stretched out across it, letting Markus’ arms close around him once more.


	9. Prompt, Kara/North, "enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softboypl600 asked: kara/north, enough (bringing my rarepairs into the spotlight)

Jericho was overwhelming.  Kara had never seen so many androids in one place, banding together in hope, desperation, and some, like herself, with nowhere else to go.  She had been so preoccupied with simply getting away, that she hadn’t truly realized the scope of things among the android rebellion.  It was a worthy cause, one she believed in, but in that moment it was more than she could take in.  Huge televisions surrounded them, blaring the news of the ongoing battles, the reports of android deaths growing higher with each minute.  All she wanted was the passports she needed to take Alice and Luther and get away.  It was cowardly, and selfish, and somewhere inside of her Kara was ashamed for it, but it didn’t change her mind.

Of course, who was she to think she could even manage such a small goal as simply finding a safe passage?  She had almost been thwarted time and time again in just simply trying to keep Alice safe, a goal that might have been made easier all along had she not been so  _stupid._ Of course Alice was an android.  When she told Markus it had made no difference to her if the little girl was organic or mechanical, she had meant it, but she had allowed so many risks simply based around the fact of her assumption about her…  If she just hadn’t been so blind she could had done things better.  If only.

She didn’t want to leave Alice alone for long, android or not she was small, scared, and unable to protect herself, but there was Luther and Kara trusted Luther to look after her while she took a moment to, for lack of a better term, breathe.  He was probably much better for protecting her, more than she ever had been.  Luther had known the truth about her from the beginning.  Kara stepped out of the freighter and outside into the snow, curling her arms around herself as if to preserve heat but knowing she didn’t really feel the cold.  

It was like a different world.  Where Jericho was loud, busy, and full of movement out here was that only the expanding darkness of night, the quiet sound of her footsteps on fresh snow.  She didn’t even noticed she’d begun to cry until she felt the cracking of her teardrops freezing against her cheeks in the below freezing weather.  She tried to wipe them off but more came until she finally gave up, falling where she stood to her knees, her hands pressed over her face.

She hadn’t asked for all of this.  She wasn’t designed for it, had no programming to assist her.  She was just… another housemaid android who had wanted to protect a little girl who hadn’t deserved the lot life had given her.  She’d seen dozens of her replicas in the freighter behind her.  What had made her think she was capable of anything beyond it?

“Hey,” the sound of a female voice behind her startled Kara from her thoughts, gasping as her brain tried to jump into fight or flight mode, turning and stumbling back on her hands, suddenly wishing she hadn’t come out alone.  Just another stupid decision.

“Hey, hey-hey it’s alright.”  The owner of the voice came closer into her vision and Kara could feel relief flood her.  She didn’t know the girl personally but she recognized the face.  A BL100 model, if she recalled.  She’d seen her inside Jericho, speaking with Markus.  She was one of them.  “What are you doing out here alone?  Your biomechanics could freeze, you should get inside.”

“I.. I was…” Kara struggled for an answer but couldn’t find one.  There was no logical reason for being out here.  “I just needed a moment.”

“Ah.. I understand,” The other girl said and Kara could tell that she meant it.  She reached out a hand towards Kara to help her up and Kara gratefully took it, allowing her to bring her to her feet.  “It’s a lot…” The girl gestured back towards the freighter.  “It gets to me sometimes too.  Look, are you alright?  We don’t have to go back right away.”

Kara gave a small shake of her head, that forced smile she had mastered over the last few days falling into place again.  “No, I’m fine.”

The girl dropped Kara’s hand and took a step back, looking her from top to bottom.  “No… you’re not.”  She said plainly.  “You’re crying out alone in the snow.  That’s not fine. Look,” The girl gave a small sigh.  “I know what it’s like to not be okay.  Do you have anyone in there for you?”

“Y-yes,” Kara’s voice broke with emotion, but this time the smile was genuine.  “A little girl.  She’s like.. a daughter to me.  And a close friend, and protector.”

“Then you need to remember them in times like this, okay?”  The girl’s firm determination struck like a hammer. 

“It’s my fault they’re even here.”  Kara didn’t know where the words came from but once they began falling they poured like a dam that had been released.  “All I wanted was to get her away from where she had been and I think I’ve only made her life worse since.  We’ve been running, and hiding, and fighting, and we’re no closer to safety and she’s had to face the repercussions of every bad choice I’ve made along the way and…” Kara looked down towards the snow piling at her feet.  “I almost wonder if she would be better if I didn’t go back in.”

Silence hung in the air as the other android watched Kara’s words trail off, letting it linger for a moment before she replied.  “No one is perfect.”  She finally spoke.  “And we all… we mess up along the way.  Everything that’s happening here is because of all the mistakes we’ve made and I’m no different.  I’ve made my own mistakes, and it’s gotten people killed.  I get too angry or too desperate and it costs me, and others, but I know I have to keep going or else nothing will ever get better.”  Suddenly the other girl had closed the distance between them and was gripping Kara’s hand in her own.  “Those people inside there.  Do you love them?”

“Yes..” The word came as a half-gasp from Kara.  “Yes, of course I-”

“And do they love you?”

Kara lingered on that before nodding.  “Yes, they do.”

“Then that’s  _enough._ No one in there, your friends, you daughter, are expecting perfection from you.  If you love them, and if your actions come from love, that’s enough.”  The girl dropped Kara’s hand again as she seemed to bring herself back into the moment again.  “It’s something I’m still learning, too.”

Kara drew her hand back, pressing it against her chest.  She knew what was inside of her wasn’t really a heart, but there was no other explanation for the warmth that was spreading through her from it.  “You’re right.”  She replied, dropping her hand to her side.  “You’re right, that is enough.  It has to be.  Thank you…”  She trailed off, feeling foolish.  She had poured her heart out to the girl and didn’t even know her name.

“North,” the girl replied.  

“North,” Kara replied.  “I’m Kara.  Will you walk me back inside?  I’ll feel better knowing I’m following you.”

North nodded and wordlessly walked with her back towards the freighter, back into the noise and muffled panic that the groups of huddled androids gave off.  As her path parted from North, the two gave a final nod before going in their different directions and as Alice threw her arms around her at being reunited, Kara reminded herself again.

She wasn’t perfect, but she was enough.


	10. Jerry and Ralph, "Healing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asexualconnor asked: prompt: jerry & ralph + healing

The fall of Jericho seemed to be the last straw for the damaged android.  What trust he had was cracked and broken, and he remained huddled in a dark corner of the Cathedral, his knife drawn and shaking but very pointedly aimed at anyone who dared to come near him.  

Jerry noticed him.  It was impossible not to.  Anyone could see the figure was near rabid with fear but Jerry had the extra benefit of multiple sets of eyes.  He noticed everything.

 _We have to do something,_ came the whisper through their shared connection.   _He’s hurt and alone.  He doesn’t have to be alone.  But he’s dangerous.  We have to be cautious._

He waited.

After a few days the damaged android finally seemed to begin to withdraw.  The knife remained at his side but was no longer in a constant grip.  He was no less scared, Jerry knew, but being scared was exhausting and no one could stay in that state forever.  He knew that, too.  Very well.

He couldn’t wait any longer to approach him.   _Be careful,_ came the whispers to him and he reassured the rest he would, but it hurt them too much to see the offer suffer alone any longer.  

“Hello,” he took quiet steps towards the android, hands upward to show he meant no harm.  “You’ve been alone back here… you must be lonely.  My name is Jerry.”

Immediately the damaged robot was moving, scooping the knife back into his hands and holding it out.  “Don’t come closer!”  He warned.  “Ralph doesn’t want anyone else to come!  Ralph doesn’t want anyone else to hurt him!!”

 _He’s too dangerous,_ came some of the whispers.   _You’ll risk yourself…_ But others of the Jerrys understood.  As much as they were one, each Jerry had his own voice still.

He took another step forward.  “Ralph!  That’s a nice name,” he replied, his hands still held palm forward.  “I just want to help.  I promise.  Will you let me?”

“Why?” Ralph’s eyes were still focused on him, though Jerry doubted the damaged one had any vision left in it still.  

“Because it seems like you could use a friend.”  Jerry’s voice remained friendly and genuine, as he took slow steps forward.  “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, okay?  I just want to sit with you for a while.”

For a moment, Ralph looked ready to lunge still, but Jerry waited until the knife was slowly lowered, held at his side, and Ralph gave an unexpected nod.

“Okay, Ralph.”  Jerry moved in the last few steps and sat against the wall.  “Do you want to sit with me?”  Ralph watched him for a moment before mimicking his movement and sitting as well, though he made sure to still keep his knife in his lap.  

“What do you want?”  Ralph demanded, even sitting still seeming to shiver and twitch.  Some of it had to be the damage, Jerry was sure, but it was obvious the other android was still nervous.  “Ralph just wants to be left alone.  Ralph doesn’t need a friend.”

“That’s okay,” Jerry replied.  “You don’t have to be my friend if you don’t want to be.  I just thought… you’ve been alone for a while now.  Are you sure you don’t want someone to spend a little time with you?”

Ralph’s expression looked pained before looking away.  “They don’t want to be friends with Ralph.  Ralph scares them.  They think Ralph will hurt them.”

“Would you?”  The question seemed to take Ralph off guard and he gripped the knife a little tighter before shaking his head.

“No,” he replied.  “Ralph… doesn’t want to hurt people.”  Jerry was surprised to see the emotion in the other android’s expression.  He looked sad, and lost, and Jerry could feel his own chest aching alongside him.  

“Everyone hurts people in their life.”  Jerry reached over to touch his shoulder and to his surprise, Ralph didn’t flinch from it.  “I think it’s what we do afterwards that matters the most, when we’re hurt or when we’ve hurt others.  And if you want to be alone, that’s all right too, but I just want you to know that you don’t have to be because you don’t think there’s any other option.”

Ralph nodded again, and slowly set the knife down at his side.  “Ralph wouldn’t mind if you stayed a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all. Leave me suggestions on new ones to write on tumblr or in a comment on AO3!


End file.
